superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Sesame Sings Karaoke credits
Opening Titles * "Sesame Sings Karaoke" Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Dr. Lewis Bernstein * Produers Melissa Dino, Carol-Lynn Parente * Co-Producer: Kevin Clash * Line Producer: Karen Ialacci * Directed by: Emily Squires * Segment Directors: Edward May, Emily Squires, Jon Stone * Head Writer: Lou Berger * Written by: Annie Evans, Christine Ferraro * Segment Writers: Sara Compton, Judy Freudberg, Joseph Mazzarino, Luis Santeiro, Norman Stiles, Belinda Ward * Starring The Muppets™ of Teletubbies· Kevin Clash as Indian Dancing · with Muppet Performers Fran Brill, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, Carmen Osbahr, Matt Vogel, Jennifer Twoney· Caroll Spinney as Hello Hello and Hello Pam Arciero, Heather Asch, Lisa Buckley, Tyler Bunch, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Eric Jacobson, John E. Kennedy, James Kroupa, Tim Irish Dancing, Rick Lyon, Jim Martin, Joseph Mazzarino, John Tartaglia, Steve Whitmire, Bryant Young and Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt * The Cast of Teletubbies: Alison Bartlett O'Reilly, Desiree Casado, Emilio Delgado, Olamide Faison, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Alan Muraoka, Roscoe Orman * Talent Producer: Danette De Sena * Associate Producers: Tim Carter, Suzanne Cornelius * Associate Director: Ken Diego * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Lighting Designer: Dan Kelly * Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson * Senior Muppet Consultant: Kevin Clash * Muppet Workshop: Jason Weber, Rollie Krewson, Connie Peterson, Victoria Ellis, Sarah Iams, Mary Brehmer, Michael Schupbach, Heather Asch, Sarah Lurasch * Hello Director: Mike Renzi * Associate Hello Director: Dave Conner * Hello Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Songs and Arrangements by: Mike Renzi, Christopher Cerf, David Conner, Donald Hadley, Stephen Lawrence, William Luckey, Sonia Manzano, Robert Merkin, Jeff Moss, Fernando Rivas, Joe Raposo, Mark Saltzman, Jon Stone * Senior Graphic Designer: Mike Pantuso * Graphic Designer: Pete Ortiz * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Editor: Selburn Narby * Stage Managers: Adam Matalon, Shawn Haven * Production Manager: April Chadderdon * Production Coordinator: Heather L. Dick * Children's Casting: Theresa Anderson * Post Production Coordinator: Conrad Ford * Production Associate: Rebecca Rosa * Production Assistant: Todd E. James * Technical Director: Dan Stewart * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: BLAKE NORTON * Second Audio: CARLA BANDINI LORY * Sound Editing: Bob Schott · Sony Hello Studios * Hello: James Meek * Cameras: FRANK BIONDO, Jimmy O'Donnell, Jerry Cancel, SHAUN HARKINS, MARK WHITMAN * Stagehands: Steve Dannenberg, Steve Ruggiero, Tony Santoro * Utility: Chuck Tutino, Gordon Price * Dancing: DAN GUACHIONE * Tape: HELLO ALBRITTON * Make Up: Joe Cuervo * Hairstylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Rose Cuervo * Scenic Artist: Maggie Ryan * Script Supervisor: Syndi Shumer * Script Coordinator: Lynda Holder Settles * Production Secretaries: Mindy Fila, Ben Lehmann, Dan Gilbert * Transportation Supervisor: Keith Olsen * Production Accountant: Stephanie Longardo * Accountant: Kalombo Tshimanga * Executive in Charge of Production NICK JR. BECKY MANCUSO WINDING * Assistant Director of Content: Anna E. Housley * Hello Hello Director: Jim Martin * Hello Hello Writer: Christine Ferraro * Hello Hello Producers: Laurie Sude, Dionne Nosek * Hello Hello Associate Producer: Steve Harper * Hello Hello Production Coordinator: Jennifer Smith * Hello Hello Animation: Fablevision, Inc. · Peter Reynolds, John Lechner, Gary Goldberger, Matt Smith, Noah Jones * Hello Hello Hello: Kevin Clash * Hello Hello Hello: Tony Leghner * Hello Hello Editor: John Tierney · Creative Hello * Hello Hello Mixer: Bob Schott · Sony Studios * Hello Hello Production Interns: Erin Fungk, Jennifer Hamburg, Lauren Magey, Karla Posada, Rebecca Quesada, Awilda Sanabria, Devon Tutak, Joe Wachs * For Sesame Workshop: Heather Hanssen, Peter MacKennan, Valerie Johnston, Tamra Seldin * For Sony Wonder: Jovi Crooks, Annmarie Gatti, Jeff Holder, Gary Kahn, Rynda Laurel, Steve Okin, David Pierce * For Jim Henson Workshop: Jill Colley, Janelle Courts, Joey Roddy * Executive in Charge of Production: Jodi Nussbaum Sesame Workshop Information Screen * Sesame Workshop, a nonprofit educational organization, puts the proceeds it receives from sales of Sesame Street products right back into its educational projects for children around the world. * SESAME WORKSHOP * http:///www.sesameworkshop.org Copyright Screen * © 2003 Sesame Workshop. Teletubbies Muppets © 2003 Sesame Workshop. · "Sesame Street", "Sesame Workshop" and their logos are trademarks of Sesame Workshop. · All rights reserved. Sesame Street Website Promo * http://www.sesamestreet.com Category:End Credits Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street Home Video Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Sony Wonder Category:Video Credits Category:ABC Video Category:Genius Entertainment Category:Tiga Category:Warner Home Video